


work for it

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Natasha are undercover as a married couple, but that doesn't mean Natasha is going to make it easy for Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work for it

Natasha caught Maria's gaze from her seat next to her and smiled indulgently. In return, she got a warning squeeze to the wrist of the hand that was currently rubbing Maria's knee with more than friendly intentions. They were undercover as a married couple in a senator's home. That didn't mean Natasha was going to make it easy for Maria. They'd get their intel with or without a bit of fun.

“The assets won't be hard to move to the Kandahar region,” the man was saying from across the table.

Natasha continued the polite conversation while she started to massage her fingers expertly into Maria's thigh. She was impressed with the woman's ability to hold a straight face and tone, so she decided to push her luck. The hand slipped further up her skirt to rub at the front of her panties.

To the Black Widow's dismay, it garnered her no reaction. Fingers unerringly found their way inside the panties to rub at the little nub at the top of Maria's pussy. The Agent continued her in-depth conversation with the senator without batting an eyelash. She had to pull away when the senator stood from his seat.

Disappointed, Natasha played the part as they left. It wasn't until they were in the back of a SHIELD vehicle that Maria suddenly straddled Natasha and kissed her hungrily. Maria purred, “You pushed my buttons, now I've got all night to push yours.”

Natasha couldn't be happier to give in.


End file.
